Plastic storage containers or totes have been known for many years and have found widespread usage to store articles of various sizes. Typically, such storage containers or totes range in capacity from about 10 gallons to about 50 gallons and are frequently used by consumers in garages and basements to store relatively large items.
These storage containers comprise a relatively deep storage base portion and a relatively flat lid portion, both of which are made from a plastic material. The lid portion cooperates with the base portion so that the lid portion may be snapped into a closing relationship with the base portion.
During shipment and storage, it is important to be able to nest the base portions and the lid portions to reduce the volume for shipment and retail display. It is also important to be able to easily separate the nested base portions and lid portions.